


You had the blade

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, He/Him Pronouns For Technoblade, Hurt No Comfort, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, techno didn't deserve this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: I'm not coping well. L'Manberg had three canon lives, lmao.Also techno didn't fucking deserve this and I am a tommy fan but I wanna punch his shit in, y'all feel? Like c!tommy can catch hands for that.Here's my discord server where I don't shut up abt technohttps://discord.gg/eGkwayy
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	You had the blade

Techno silently wonders if Tommy will ever,  _ ever _ stop seeing himself as the hero. He sees himself as the main character. Techno understands that, of course he does. He understands exactly how TOmmy can see himself as the main character and he agrees the other is without any hesitation, agreeing that he is, in fact, the main character. However, that, by no means whatsoever, means his youngest brother is, at all, the hero. He agrees that Tommy definitely has a lot to do with the main storyline, but going as far as to say he’s the fucking  _ hero? _

Technoblade sighs quietly, slipping the cape off of himself and hanging it up. He settles on the chair, leaning forward to look directly at the mirror. He had crafted it years ago, a joke by Tommy that he needed a golden mirror to match his personality, that it should be bedazzled, too. And Techno had found it funny, crafting it as a joke. It had become something he held dear. 

Now, his reflection taunts him, to be honest. 

He’s a mess, sitting in front of it. He’s dirty, dirtier than he has been in a along time. He’s lost count of how many totems of undying and healing potions he’s had to use in order to keep himself from dying today. His body is littered in new scars, ones that are deep and heavy, painful. They’re tender. Blood has soaked his clothes, staining his cape. He’ll need to just throw out his shirt, to get rid of his tattered pants. Between the blood and the dark soot and dirt, there’s no possibility of him actually being able to get it out. He won’t ever be able to. 

There are deep bags beneath his eyes. He and Tommy had been so excited. Techno had spent so much time just preparing for this. He had spent so,  _ so  _ very much time. He’d put so much hard work into it. He’d sacrificed so, so very much… 

His hair has fallen out of its braid. Techno had helped Tommy with it, had taught the teenager how to do it the same way Techno had taught Wilbur to. He had taught Tommy how to put charms into hair, had even done some for Tommy, too, putting tiny braids in his hair. 

(Tommy’s probably taken them out by now.) 

His hair is choppy now, cut by a sword that wasn’t his own. It no longer drags the ground, too short for that. It’s only at his midback now. He knows he won’t get back the gemstones he had decorated himself with. They were all gone, every single one, even the little gifts he’s gotten over the years. They’re all fucking _ gone. _

His hands are battered and bruised. They hurt, sloppy as he brings them to his back, undoing the corset with a handful of issues. He clenches his teeth, setting his jaw as he makes to get it off. His ribs hurt and he thinks he shouldn’t have pushed himself so hard. He truly shouldn’t have, but he needed to get a point across. 

The point was dead now, Techno thinks as he sets the corset on the bench beside him. His eyes skim over his face. 

Red and blue eyes water. Technoblade doesn’t think he’s ever looked so pathetic. He remembers how he’d looked when he had killed Tubbo, his own adopted brother, and seen his unofficial twin get slain by their father right in front of him. He’d gone on a rampage, the souls of the dead that he had dubbed  _ The Voices _ taking over to get their revenge. The time there had blurred and he doesn’t even remember most of it. He doesn’t think he wants to, remembering how he had collapsed in the snow, everything wearing off as he became a wreck. He hadn’t lost control since he was a child, after all. It was jarring. 

His face is red as he crumbles, a broken whine leaving him. His attempt at pulling out his earrings is a fumbling fair and he can’t finish it, choking on a sob. His fists ball and he feels himself slump forward. He can’t handle it. He can’t handle it at all. 

Had Tommy thought he was nothing more than a weapon this whole time? 

His fingers thread through thick hair, sharp nails digging into his scalp. 

Within the safety of his home, he falls apart. 

The house doesn’t feel like home without Tommy’s obnoxious existence. 

Techno misses his brother more than he knows words to describe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not coping well. L'Manberg had three canon lives, lmao. 
> 
> Also techno didn't fucking deserve this and I am a tommy fan but I wanna punch his shit in, y'all feel? Like c!tommy can catch hands for that. 
> 
> Here's my discord server where I don't shut up abt techno  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
